Multatuli
by dhiya chan
Summary: Kisah seorang anak laki-laki perankan Indo yang didiskiriminasi kaum ayahnya melawan ketidakadilan penjajahan bangsa Indonesia. Disaat ia mencoba melawan menggunakan kebencian, cinta mulai tumbuh bersemi dihati. Akankah derita yang ia alami akan selamanya mengerogoti kehidupannya? Spesial FID #5/yaoi/ beta i dont care about taz


**Disclaimer: ****Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance****, hurt/ comfort, FriendShip, Conflic**

**Pair : ****Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Warning :**** Shounen Ai, Ga Normal, Ngaco Bin Ngaur,****Hancur-melebur****,**** Typo ingin selalu hadir, OOC.**

**A/N: Setting diambil saat Indonesia masih dijajah Belanda n Jepang. Dibuat untuk memperingati kemerdekaan Indonesia *walaupun udah lewat sih =.=*, dan dalam rangka menyambut FID ke 5. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya beberapa kejadian bersejarah dan para pejuang Indonesia sudah seenak udel saya plesetin hanya demi kepentingan Fic ini. Saya juga tidak tahu apakah Fic ini sesuai tema 'FREEDOM' atau tidak. Jujur, menyelesaikan Fic ini selain bikin WB saya makin down, kepala saya juga pusing karna banyak pertanyaan yang belum terpecahkan ketika mencari refrensi *hadeh, jadi curcol =.="**

**Chara yang saya pakai cuma ada 3:**

**#Sasuke Uchiha.**

**#Naruto Uzumaki as Narve Van Miseergch (Nama belandanya *untuk sementara*, namun seiring berjalannya cerita, Nama Naruto akan dipakai kok).**

**#Minato Namikaze as Michael Van Miseergch (sama seperti Naruto, ini nama belanda Minato).**

**#serta beberapa OC pendukung dan tokoh pejuang nasional****.**

**Spesial big thanks buat I don't care about taz atau Taz senpai yg udah ngebeta Fic saya. Sungguh pelajar dari Taz-senpai berguna sekali buat saya. Dan omake yang Taz-senpai sarankan, udah saya bikin. Sekali lagi arigatou buat guru spitual ku #peluk taz-senpai.**

**Sekian informasinya, gomen jika Fic ini membosankan, romance tidak kerasa serta bertele-tele. Oh y, disarankan Minna membaca Fic ini sembari mendengar Yuki no Ashiato dari L'arc~en~ciel diawal dan Utakata Hanabi dari Supercell spesial Omake dibawah. Akhir kata Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Batavia, 1940.

Citra visual arsitektur kolonial di jajaran kanal-kanal air merupakan citra visual yang menyajikan kemegahan arsitektur Eropa dengan banyak berdirinya bangunan-bangunan megah nan eksotis pada tepian _central Batavia_. Jalan-jalan terlapisi campuran semen dan bebatuan berdampingan gedung-gedung besar menjadi tempat berpijak untuk orang-orang melakukan berbagai aktivitas menyambung hidup. Meski berada jauh dari pusat kota -Batavia- yang dapat ditempuh perjalanan darat dalam kurun waktu 45 menit, rumah-rumah megah bergaya semi-eropa tersebut tak pernah surut pesona akan gairah kehidupan.

Lihatlah bagaimana seorang bocah kecil berkulit gelap terbakar sinar matahari, penuh riang berpacu pada waktu menggunakan kedua kaki kecilnya mengantarkan koran pada rumah-rumah artistik itu. Manula-manula dengan rambut putih bukti kematangan hidup tiada henti mengumbar senyum sembari mengerahkan moncong penyiram tamanan kearah bunga-bunganya yang elok. Tak perlu dijelaspun, hari ini adalah hari baik untuk semua orang.

"_Goedemorgen, papa~ (selamat pagi, papa)._"

Hentakan telapak kaki berderit keras di tangga kayu penghubung lantai atas sebuah kediaman mewah. Sosok lelaki dewasa membaca harian pagi, menyungingkan senyum tipis memperbaiki letak kacamata bulat yang melorot ke pangkal hidung. Diwaktu bersamaan saat meraih ganggang cangkir putih dari meja bulat sisi kirinya, sesosok pemuda pirang menghadiahi satu kecupan singkat di pipi lelaki dewasa tersebut.

Pria beriris _blue sapphire_ mengangguk kepala singkat, tak lupa menyesep teh hitam yang telah disedikan sosok wanita lansia pengurus kediamanan-nya. "_Goedemorgen, lieve (selamat pagi, sayang)_" Balas si lelaki menatap penuh kelembutan, bariton khas namun tegas menambah kesan wibawa, kharismatik didukung pula usia matang seorang laki-laki dewasa. Sungguh sikap sempurna si lelaki menjadi panutan besar di antara kaula muda seantero Hindia-Belanda. "Tidurmu nyenyak, sayang?" Lanjutnya lagi kembali menekuri lembaran koran halaman berikutnya.

Remaja berusia 19 tahun itu mengangguk singkat. Berjalan menuju gantungan mantel setinggi dua setengah meter di pojok ruangan. "Sangat nyenyak." Tangan kanan terbalut kulit tan mengambil rompi abu-abu tanpa lengan, lalu memakaikannya agar tampak serasi dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang telah digelung asal-asalan batas siku.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" Tanpa mengindahkan koran yang dibaca, lelaki bersurai pirang itu kembali menyesap teh ekstrak lemon.

Setelah memastikan topi _flat_ warna coklat pas di kepala. Pemuda memiliki ciri-ciri sama persis dengan laki-laki yang ia panggil 'papa', membalikan badan, menatap sang ayah seraya berjalan menuju pintu, tak lupa meraih tas jinjing yang telah mengelupas di bagian sisi bawah tas karena termakan usia. "Tidak ada kata menunggu untuk belajar."

"Setidaklah sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat," Pria tersebut memalingkan wajah melirik jam saku dari balik jas hitam. "Masih terlalu pagi bertemu murid-muridmu."

"_Geen nood, pa (Jangan khawatir, papa)_. Aku akan sarapan di jalan." Derit pintu ditarik dari ujung ruangan terdengar, "_Ik ga eerst, papa! (Aku pergi dulu, papa)._" berselang beberapa detik disusul dentuman pintu mengakhiri kalimat kepergian pemuda ceria tersebut.

"_Wees voorzichtig op de weg (Hati-hati dijalan)._"

Bisik laki-laki tersebut nyaris tak terdengar siapapun. Memandang daun pintu dalam keheningan hampir selama satu setengah menit, pria bernama lengkap Michael Van Miseergch merilekskan punggung tegapnya disandaran sofa _single_ merah marun dengan tinggi sandaran sofa satu setengah meter. Koran yang menjadi teman pendamping roti gandum dengan teh hitam telah ia tanggalkan begitu saja di atas meja. Memilih melonggarkan kacamata bulat hingga ketengah hidung agar lebih leluasa memberi pijatan sekedar meringankan rasa penat di area pelupuk mata.

Tangan kanan Michael merogoh dalam saku jas. Meraih sebuah jam bulat dililiti rantai kecil sepanjang 15 cm dengan ujung rantai dikaitkan pada kancing kemeja. Tutup jam terlapisi perak ukiran akar pohon, terbuka. Menampakan deretan angka romawi melingkari sisi garis jam. Dengan sentuhan kecil ditengah, lalu diputar kearah kiri mengikuti arah perputaran jam, wajah wanita cantik berambut panjang digelung tinggi terlihat. Van Miseergch merekahkan senyum kekaguman yang besar pada paras ayu si wanita. Walau 'hitam dan putih' menyamarkan kecantikan warna yang ia sukai, tak masalah baginya bila hal kecil tersebut menyangkut sang istri tercinta yang telah berpulang kesisi Tuhan.

"Kau tahu, Nur Kushinar..."

Ucap Michael menggunakan bahasa Indonesia masih didominasi logat belanda. Ibu jari Michael mengusap foto si wanita lembut, penuh cinta dan kerinduan mendalam akan sosok tersebut. "Putra kecil kita, mirip sekali denganmu."

.

.

Hiruk-pikuk penghuni pemukiman padat penduduk mulai menjalankan aktivitas sebagai mana mestinya. Jalan-jalan yang semula lenggang, kini penuh dengan kereta besi roda empat, kendaraan populer abad 19. Memiliki dua buah kursi pada bagian depan dan belakang berkapasitas 4 orang penumpang, fiberglass seukuran 2x1 setengah meter, dua buah lampu petromak di bagian kap mobil, serta 4 buah ban yang besarnya tak lebih dari roda kereta kuda. _Ford Model T_ masih merajai, meski tak sepopuler _Chevrolet_ diagungkan dunia barat sana.

"_Goedemorgen, _Narve_._" Laki-laki berkemeja coklat mengemudikan sepeda kesisi kiri mendekati pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Ahh! _Goedemorgen_, Hortman." Balas pemilik mata sebening lautan tanpa berniat menghentikan langkah kakinya agar leluasa berinteraksi.

"Sedang sibuk, eh?"

Narve memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Lelaki bernama Hortman De Bosch tergelak keras, mengundang delikan tajam dari Narve pertanda tidak suka. "_Het spijt me, meneer_ Van Miseergch _(Aku minta maaf, tuan Van Miseergch)_. Tapi jujur kukatakan, sifat dingin sungguh tak pantas di wajah konyolmu, Narve."

Narve mendengus. Berbicara dengan bangsawan De Bosch memang menjengkelkan. "Terima kasih atas sanjunganmu,_ meneer_ De Bosch. Aku sangat terpukau mendengarnya." Terlebih orang bermulut pedas seperti Hortman, nada sarkasme diutarakan secara gamlang pun tak akan berpengaruh. -Tebal muka- itulah julukan bangsawan De Bosch yang sering menjilat para mentri agar terkena imbas upeti rakyat.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan murid-murid pribumi mu itu, Narve?"

"Tak dijawab pun, kau sudah tahu." Tekan Narve. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali secepatnya menyingkirkan Hortman sebelum habis tangki kesabaran.

"Mungkin tidak sepantasnya aku mencampuri urusanmu."

"Bukan mungkin, tapi memang tidak sepantasnya."

"Petinggi Belanda pasti akan bergerak jika tahu hal ini, Narve."

Pemuda berkulit tan eksotis berhenti seketika, begitu pula dengan Hortman. "Sekolah hanya diperuntukan untuk kaum pribumi menengah keatas. Itupun masih dibatasi, seperti halnya Stovia. Jika mereka tahu, kau memberi pengajaran pada anak-anak pribumi miskin tanpa status legal. Kau bisa dalam masalah."

Narve tahu Hortman adalah pemuda menyebalkan, penyebar fitnah, dan juga bagian keluarga penjilat. Tetapi jika ditelurusi lebih jauh dalam tingkat persahabatan yang erat, Hortman adalah pemuda baik dengan sikap peduli melebihi keluarga sendiri.

"Sebelum _meneer_ Raffles menghukumku, aku akan mencukur habis rambut palsunya terlebih dahulu."

Suara tawa Hortman menggema. Membuat beberapa pasang mata berada di sekitar kawasan badan jalan melirik penuh tanya pada kedua pemuda tersebut. Ohh, abaikan! Modernisasi global dicitrakan anak muda zaman sekarang memang -selalu- tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya, bukan?

"Ingatkan aku, jika hal itu terjadi."

Narve mengangguk singkat. "Aku tak bisa menjamin hal itu."

"Ayolah~, kita temankan?" Hortman memutar ganggang sepeda kearah kiri, dengan kaki kanan berpijak pada kayuh sepeda, bersiap-siap meninggalkan kawasan tersebut. "Aku harus pergi, jika menahanmu lebih lama di sini ku yakin seluruh murid mu akan pulang sebelum kau tiba di sana."

Narve memukul bahu kanan Hortman kencang, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang keperakan itu meleguh sakit. "Kau kejam!" Keluh Hortman melambaikan tangan, mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang dibalas "_Doei" (Bye)_ oleh Narve.

Narve melangkah kaki kembali, menyusuri trotoar di sisi jalan raya. Meninggalkan keramaian orang-orang hingga suasana tentram dengan latar pepohonan dan pasir gersang menyambut diri. Narve melaju cepat, melihat serogombolan bocah-bocah berkulit sawo matang sudah duduk tertib di bawah pohon jambu air.

.

"Jika Siti punya 12 buah kue, lalu Siti bagikan kue itu pada teman-teman Siti sebanyak 7 buah. Jadi sekarang, sisa kue Siti ada berapa?" Pemuda berambut pirang mengetuk ujung lidi sepanjang 15 cm dipermukaan papan tulis bertuliskan angka 12 kurang 7.

Bocah perempuan berkepang dua tampak menggunakan kesepuluh jarinya. Mengerakan satu persatu jemari kecil itu dengan bibir mungil melontarkan setiap angka yang berhasil ia sisihkan. "...empat, lima, enam, tujuh. Eh! Ada lima! Ada lima!" Sebut si gadis girang, merasa senang bukan kepalang karna berhasil memecahkan pertanyaan sulit dari sang guru. Narve hanya tersenyum saat jemari mungil tangan kanan gadis kecil terus teracung tepat di depan wajah. Mendesak laki-laki itu untuk mengklarifikasi jawaban yang ia yakini 100% kebenarannya.

"Siti pintar!" Puji Narve mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Siti. Sedangkan si bocah? Mendengar pujian dari guru tercinta, Siti membungsungkan badan penuh bangga pada teman-teman sepermainan. Acap kali ejekan-ejekan kecil ia lontarkan disertai gerakan menarik pelupuk mata dan menjulurkan lidah, membalas ketertinggalannya yang menjadi bahan olokan kakak lelakinya, murid Narve juga kala itu.

"Udin!"

Narve yang sedang mengajarkan materi pembelajaran baru tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan dari arah belakang. Kontan, remaja tersebut segera bangkit begitu sosok wanita paruh baya berdiri penuh amarah, menghantarkan tatapan mematikan sembari berjalan kearah kumpulan murid-murid. "Pulang!" Hardik si wanita pada bocah lelaki berambut tipis memakai celana pendek usang.

"Tidak mau, bu!" Tolak bocah itu walau telah diseret-seret oleh sang ibu. Rontaan-rontaan serta teriakan melengking, terdengar. Melihat bocah kecil tersebut terus ditarik, diseret, bahkan dicubit sedemikian rupa, membuat hati Narve tergerak.

"M..Maaf-"

"Pergi kau belanda! Jangan ganggu anak-anak kami dengan ajaran sesat! Tidak puas menjajah kami para manusia renta, kalian ingin menjajah anak kami juga, begitu kan?!"

"Madam-"

"Madam, madam! Kami orang Indonesia, bukan penjajah seperti kalian! Pulang kalian semua. Pulang!" Si ibu yang kualahan rontaan sang anak, dengan paksa mengendong putranya sembari berusaha membubarkan kerumunan anak-anak yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Narve. Mendapati perilaku bocah-bocah itu tak sesuai dengan harapan, "Pulang atau kuberitahu orang tua kalian!" Ancam si ibu akhirnya.

Narve tersenyum kecil, perlahan kedua tangan terbentang, merungkuh bocah-bocah itu dalam pelukan hangat. "Pulanglah, besok kita belajar lagi." Bocah-bocah itu diam, menggelengkan kepala pelan secara serentak, tak ingin bergerak mengikuti permintaan Narve. "Kakak janji." Susul Narve mengarahkan jari kelingking keatas wajah. Bocah-bocah tersebut saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka pun mulai berlari-lari kecil menjauhi wanita setengah baya dengan anaknya.

"Kecil-kecil melawan orang tua. Jangan berteman lagi dengan penjajah! Akhlak orang-orang belanda itu buruk, tidak pantas manusia-manusia seperti mereka bergaul dengan kita. Ingat itu!"

Narve memandang sendu kepergian murid-muridnya perlahan tertunduk. Memilih memungut alat-alat tulis, peta dunia, serta beberapa buku-buku tulis yang ia ambil saat ayahnya pergi ke Belanda dimasukan kembali kedalam tas jinjing. Jika boleh jujur, batin kecil Narve tidak bisa menerima. Bukan karna kecewa pada orang-orang pribumi yang membenci dirinya -peranakan Indo campuran-. Bukan pula membenci ketidak-berdayaan diri karna tak bisa mempertahankan murid-muridnya. Dan ia pun tahu, ia tidak pantas menyalahkan sepenuhnya orang-orang Belanda menjajah Indonesia hingga menimbulkan kebencian. Mempersulit keadaannya yang terjebak di antara dua negara yang tidak menginginkan keberadaannya. Narve tidak munafik. Tidak juga naif hingga memasrahkan semua permasalahan karna kuasa ilahi. Sesungguhnya ia tahu, pihak yang patut dilimpahkan atas semua masalah yang ada adalah...

Ketamakan manusia.

.

Petang hendak beranjak, menyembunyikan surya keabadian kembali peraduan-nya. Menyeruakan hingar bingar kelamnya angkasa raya tanpa ditemani kerlip bintang. Menghabiskan waktu duduk berdiam diri selama lebih dari 10 jam memang sedikit keterlaluan. Terlebih jika yang menanti dirimu adalah satu-satunya keluarga kau miliki. Narve sudah menerka sang ayahanda akan marah, terlebih jadwal kepulangan normalnya pukul 2 sore harus mangkir selama 4 jam tanpa pemberitahuan. Membuat panik lelaki renta itu, kheh! Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu.

Langkah kaki Narve terhenti ketika sampai di sebuah bangunan bergaya neo-klasik. Narve mendengus, rumah bergaya neo-klasik yang sebenarnya bukan gaya arsitektur nasional belanda yang asli, karena lebih banyak dipengaruhi oleh gaya arsitektur klasik dari perancis atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan The Empire Style. Denah simetris dengan satu atap dan ditutup dengan atap perisai. Karakteristik terbuka, terdapat pilar bergaya yunani, gavel dan mahkota di atas serambi depan juga belakang. Rumah bekas bangsawan belanda yang telah ada sejak tahun 1902. Mendengar nama kebangsaan ayahnya, entah kenapa membuat Narve muak.

Narve memang membenci orang _Naderland_, terkecuali sang ayah tercinta. Masih ingat jelas dalam ingatan ketika pulang ke belanda beberapa tahun silam saat ibunya masih hidup. Tatapan mencaci, merendahkan, mencela, terus mereka arahkan pada ibunya yang seorang pribumi. Ayahanda-nya pun turut dikecam, dikritik oleh mulut-mulut ganas bergelar bangsawan karna menikahi penduduk jajahan sendiri. Ibunya memang seorang pribumi, berasal dari negri jajahan yang mereka anggap tak ubahnya seperti budak. Tapi bagi Narve, ibunya jauh lebih baik daripada wanita-wanita bangsawan yang hanya mampu memamerkan kemewahan padahal nyatanya 90% segala yang mereka miliki adalah hasil dari orang-orang pribumi. Cih! Mana yang lebih memuakkan ketimbang menikahi pribumi?

Indonesia memang membenci Narve, sama seperti hal-nya Belanda. Walau ia memiliki darah keturunan Belanda, nama belanda, fisik dan rupa selayaknya orang-orang berkulit putih, Indonesia masih mempunyai segelintir orang-orang menerima dirinya apa adanya jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang Belanda. Jika pun membenci, Narve paham kenapa kebencian itu bisa tumbuh di hati mereka. Salahkan bangsawan-bangswan tamak membutakan mata mereka demi kepuasan pribadi tanpa mengidahkan kesengsaraan orang lain. Malah terus dipupuk sedemikian rupa selama 350 tahun. Kecewaan serta kebencian yang terus tertanam dalam benak, menimbulkan rasa nasionalisme hingga mendorong keinginan melakukan perubahan besar. Membebaskan bangsa Indonesia, bangsa ibu-nya, bangsa dirinya sendiri dari ketidak-adilan kaum serakah. Itulah Narve Van Miseergch, inginkan.

"_Meneer_ Narve! _Meneer!_"

Narve membalikan badan merasa sekelebat bayangan hitam terus memanggil dari kegelapan malam. Dahi Narve berkerut, meneliti lebih lanjut sosok familiar dipandangan mata. "Malik?"

"_Meneer_ Narve! Syukur _Alhamdullilah_,_ meneer_ baik-baik saja. Saya dari tadi cari, nggak ketemu-ketemu, ternyata di sini." Lelaki muda berusia terpaut 3 tahun dari Narve terengah-engah ketika sampai dihadapan pemuda pirang.

Narve terkikik kecil mendengar bahasa Indonesia Malik masih kental logat jawa. "_Wat is er,_ Malik? _(Ada apa,_ Malik_)_ Papa memecahkan barang-barang lagi?"

Malik tak mengubris perkataan Narve, hanya menarik tangan tan pemuda itu agar masuk kedalam rumah. Kedua alis Narve bertaut, cukup kaget Malik yang biasanya selalu meladeni lelucon-nya kini berdiam diri dengan wajah mengeras. Tak ayal ekspresi ditujukan oleh Malik sedikit banyak menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak Narve. 'Apa yang terjadi?'

Begitu sampai diambang pintu rumah, Malik menerbos pintu, memberi tekanan kuat hingga terkesan 'didobrak' bukan dibuka. "_Meneer_ Michael! _Meneer! Meneer_ Narve telah ditemukan." Begitulah teriakan Malik seantero rumah yang gelap gulita karna minimnya pencahayaan.

Gemuruh hentakan kaki dari arah tangga terdengar, memunculkan sosok laki-laki dewasa berambut pirang dengan manik sejernih lautan. "Narve?! Kau baik-baik saja? Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" Michael menyeleksi inci tubuh putranya dengan intens, ingin membuktikan bahwa semua hal negatif yang terus bergumul dipikiran sejak petang tak terjadi pada putra tercinta.

"Papa! Aku baik-baik saja, ada apa denganmu?" Narve tahu ia salah tak memberi kabar pada ayahnya jika akan pulang larut sehabis mengajar. Lagipula ini bukan kali pertama Narve pulang malam, sewajarnya sang ayah tak perlu panik seperti ini. Tetapi kenapa ia merasa kekhawatiran ayahnya bukan karna ia pulang, larut?

"_Meneer_!"

Narve memalingkan muka, melihat raut panik terpampang di wajah Malik sesaat setelah melirik singkat jendela luar. Michael mencengkram erat tangan Narve, menuntun pemuda itu masuk kedalam ruang tengah. Laki-laki kebangsaan Belanda tersebut memutar tubuh melihat sekeliling arah, seperti sedang menyeleksi sebuah objek yang tepat. Tak perlu menunggu waktu, Michael membuka pintu lemari besar seukuran 2x3 meter, membuang semua buku-buku koleksi keatas lantai, dan terakhir memisahkan pembatas lemari agar leluasa untuk dimasuki lebih dari 1 orang.

"Papa-"

Belum sempat Narve bertanya perihal sikap aneh Michael, Malik telah menarik lengan Narve terlebih dahulu. Masuk kedalam lemari diikuti Michael menutup pintu lemari dari arah luar. "Papa! Malik, kenapa kau-"

"Papa mohon Narve."

Lirih Michael dari luar lemari. "Apapun yang akan terjadi pada papa, papa ingin Narve tetap bersembunyi di dalam lemari ini. Mulai sekarang, turutilah perkataan Malik."

Michael tersenyum miris menahan pintu lemari menggunakan punggung, tak ingin membiarkan putra tercinta keluar menantang maut. Narve tak menyerah, menghentak-hentakan tangan Malik yang mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak mendobrak pintu lemari. "Papa! Papa, keluarkan aku! Papa! Papa!"

Tak ingin konsistensi tindakannya kacau, Michael memejamkan mata erat, menulikan telinga dari suara-suara permohonan Narve meminta dilepaskan. Dalam binggar teriakan dari dalam lemari, Michael merintih ditengah udara. "Papa, mencintaimu Narve."

Pintu arah depan tiba-tiba terbuka, didobrak dengan paksa oleh gemuruh segerombolan orang-orang berbahasa aneh tertangkap ditelinga Narve. Sontak Malik langsung membekap mulut Narve ketika dirasa pemuda berkulit tan tersebut akan angkat suara. Narve berontak sekuat tenaga. Berusaha mengeyahkan tangan Malik yang semakin erat menekan kuat bibirnya.

"_Wie je bent! (Siapa kalian!)_"

Bola mata Narve membelalak lebar, mendengar suara sang ayah berseru lantang menyambut penghuni asing memasuki kediamannya. Orang yang disambut pun tak kalah berteriak lantang, bahkan beberapa benda-benda keras terdengar saling membentur satu sama lain. Narve tercengang, menyakini orang-orang tersebut berjumlah lebih dari 7 orang. Terselip rasa keingin-tahuan yang besar, Narve membuka sedikit celah pintu lemari menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

'BRAK!'

Sesosok laki-laki rambut pirang terjatuh, membentur beberapa meja akibat terdorong kuat dari arah depan. Narve menahan nafas, melihat ayah tercinta terlihat kesakitan menahan nyeri dipunggung.

"Mpphhh! Mppphhh!" Histeris Narve berusaha melepaskan diri dari Malik. Malik tetap gigih, terus mengencangkan belitan tangan dan bekapan mulut Narve. Berupaya agar keberadaan mereka di dalam lemari tak diketahui pihak diluar sana.

Mata Narve membulat sempurna, mengetahui laki-laki berseragam serba hijau layaknya tentara mengacungkan pistol kearah ayahnya. Narve semakin berontak, melakukan daya upaya agar terbebas dari belenggu Malik untuk menyelamatkan Michael. "Mpphh! Mpphh! Mmm-"

'DOR!'

Cipratan cairan pekat kemerahan menodai dinding putih. Menggenang, mengaliri lantai yang dingin hingga menjalar kepenjuru arah. Narve membeku, menatap kosong aliran darah dilantai yang 'berjalan' menghampiri kaki lemari tempat ia bersembunyi. Tanpa Narve sadari, setitik butiran bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata. Jatuh, membasahi pipi tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Malik melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Narve. Membiarkan pemuda tersebut terisak dalam bisu, bergetar menahan emosi yang tak bisa ia buncahkan karna keadaan.

Sisa kesadaran yang masih hinggap diraga, Michael kerahkan untuk menatap yang tercinta dari balik lemari. Michael tersenyum tulus, membiarkan kedua mata yang telah memudarkan objek dipandangi menawarkan tatapan hangat. Bagaimana pun juga, Michael ingin perpisahkan dengan putra tercinta dalam keadaan baik, meskipun nyata-nya kondisi tidak menggambarkan demikian.

Menghitung detik terakhir, Michael menggerakan kedua belah bibir pucatnya perlahan, diselingi ringisan kecil karna menahan sakit teramat luar biasa di dada kiri tertembus timah panas. Air mata Narve tak dapat terbendung, mengalir deras saat sang ayah mengucapkan satu buah kalimat tanpa suara sebagai salam perpisahan.

_'Hou van je papa (Papa menyayangimu).' _

Prajurit mengenakan seragam serba hijau menurunkan senjata api mengetahui sosok yang ia tembak telah terbujur kaku. Di antara sinar rembulan memasuki jendela kaca tak tertutupi tirai putih, berbagai lambang bintang tersemat di dada prajurit ketika berbalik arah memeriksa seluruh penjuru isi ruangan. Tak lama dari arah belakang, prajurit berseragam hijau datang menghampiri sang Jendral, bercakap-cakap selama sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menjauhi ruangan.

Narve menerjang pintu lemari, menghambur kedalam pelukan Michael tanpa memperdulikan segerombolan orang-orang tersebut masih dalam kawasan rumah atau tidak.

"Papa! Bangun papa! Papa!" Narve menjerit, meneriakan nama sang ayah dalam isak tangis yang menyeruak hebat. Teriakan dan airmata. Sungguh harmonisasi nada yang membuat pilu hati bagi setiap orang mendengar rintihan kesedihan itu. "Papa!"

"_Meneer_ Narve!" Malik kembali berlari, mengapit lengan Narve untuk bangkit berdiri. "Kita harus pergi." Seret Malik melangkah kearah dapur meninggalkan sosok Michael.

"Ma-Malik. P-Papa, Pap-a..." Sebut Narve disela cengukan akibat isak tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Saya tahu _meneer_ Van Miseergch sudah tidak ada, tapi saya sudah diamanatkan beliau untuk menjaga _meneer_ Narve. Bila terus di sini, anda tidak akan selamat. Saya tidak ingin mengecewakan _meneer_ Van Miseergch." Malik membuka pintu belakang. Berlari sekencang mungkin sembari terus menarik Narve menjauh dari kawasan rumah.

"_Teishi!_" 5 orang prajurit berseragam hijau dan coklat keluar, berlari menenteng pistol laras panjang mengejar Narve dan Malik.

Narve semakin melajut kencang, menggenggam tangan Malik erat menembus keheningan malam. Berlari tak tentu arah dengan lebih dari 20 orang berseragam serupa keluar dari mobil besar bertendakan kain coklat. Narve panik bukan kepalang, terlebih sepanjang mata memandang tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan masyarakat di sekitar pemukiman.

'DOR!'

"Malik!"

Permata biru milik Narve terbelalak lebar, mendapati pemuda berambut ikal di sampingnya berlari sempoyongan. Cairan hitam terlihat oleh cahaya bulan, membekas jelas dikemeja putih pada area perut kiri. Tersirat dipikiran Narve untuk menyerahkan diri pada orang-orang bermata sipit di sana agar Malik secepatnya mendapat pertolongan. Tapi Malik enggan, terbukti dari genggaman kaitan tangan kedua belah pihak, semakin menguatkan dikala Malik merasa Narve hendak mencoba menghentikan langkah kaki.

"Malik!" Pemuda pribumi itu pun tersungkur, jatuh berguling diatas tanah melapaskan kaitan tangan diantara keduanya ketika tembakan kedua menggema. Narve segera berbalik arah, menghampiri Malik yang telah berlumuran darah. "Oh Tuhan! Malik! Jawab aku, Malik! Malik!" Narve mengangkat kepala Malik keatas paha. Menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Malik, bermaksud menjaga kesadaran pemuda berkulit kuning langsat tersebut agar tidak berakhir seperti ayahnya. Menutup mata, dan tak kembali kedunia.

"P-Pergi... _Me-Meneer_, per-gihh." Ucap Malik terputus-putus, mengapai tangan Narve dengan gestur mengusir.

"Ma-Malik." Lirih Narve terus menggelengkan kepala ditengah tangis. Tak ia hiraukan bau amis melekat pada pakaian ketika memeluk kepala Malik. Narve tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah, Malik tidak meninggalkan dirinya sendiri sebatang kara di dunia kelam. Narve tidak ingin lagi sendiri, ditinggal ibu, ayah, dan ia tidak mau Malik bernasib sama dengan kedua orang yang ia cintai. "Ja-Jang-an Tu-han... Jang-an Ma-lik..." Doa Narve. Ia mengadahkan wajah kelangit yang indah, penuh gemerlap bintang dengan bulan berdiri kokoh ditengah singasana.

Gemersik rerumputan terdengar, disusul teriakan-teriakan para prajurit berseragam coklat mengacungkan senjata ke kepala. Dua orang laki-laki mengapit kedua sisi lengan Narve, menarik pemuda pirang itu untuk menjauhi lokasi. Menjauh, dari sosok laki-laki terbujur di atas tanah dengan teriakan pilu dari bibir Narve memanggil nama sang sahabat. Hembusan angin dingin mengalun, membelai lembut pipi Narve yang basah. Narve terdiam. Ia sangat paham, keheningan akan terus meraja. Tak peduli jika sekalipun ia akan kehabisan suara, keheninganlah yang akan menjawab.

Narve tahu... Malik, telah tiada.

_Pengalaman dari penguasaan Jepang di Indonesia sangat bervariasi, tergantung di mana seseorang hidup dan status sosial orang tersebut. Bagi yang tinggal di daerah yang dianggap penting dalam peperangan, mereka mengalami siksaan, terlibat perbudakan seks, penahanan sembarang, hukuman mati, dan kejahatan perang lainnya. Orang Belanda dan campuran Indonesia-Belanda (peranakan Indo) merupakan target sasaran dalam penguasaan Jepang di Indonesia._

.

.

**11 bulan kemudian (2 Januari 1941).**

Pasuruan (Jawa tengah), di sinilah Narve menyambung hidup di bawah tekanan orang-orang yang konon dianggap sebagai 'pahlawan' oleh orang-orang pribumi. Jepang, memang membebaskan belenggu Indonesia dari kekang'an Belanda selama hampir 3,5 abad. Menyambut angin kebebasan yang lama dianggap khayalan belaka kini ada di depan mata, tak hanya pribumi saja yang menunggu. Narve pun demikian. Tapi keadaan berubah 180 derajat.

Jepang mulai mengambil alih kekuasan, melarang berbagai aktivitas politik, memeras seluruh aset hasil bumi, hingga Romusha pun meraja lela di tengah masyarakat kelas bawah. Kehilangan ayah dan sahabat baik-nya meregang nyawa dalam tragedi, tak memiliki harta benda, apalagi yang bisa Narve lakukan selain mematuhi perintah penjajah.

Meski mematuhi perintah Jepang, Narve tidak sepenuhnya takhluk. Perlawanan-perlawanan kerap kali ia kerahkan bila mendapat tindakan semena-mena dari pihak Negara matahari terbit. Tidak teman, musuh, tua dan muda, jika telah diperlakukan secara tidak manusiwi oleh Jepang. Narve tidak segan-segan melawan. Cacat fisik disekujur tubuh bukan lagi hal baru bagi pemuda mentari. Lebam, luka sayat, bahkan patah tulang di area kaki dan tangan. Asalkan masih tetap berdiri, Narve akan lakukan apa pun. Lemah hanya akan terus ditindas. Dan Narve, harus menjadi kuat bila ingin menghentikan semua derita bangsa tercinta-nya.

'TUK!'

Sebuah gundukan kecil menghampiri tubuh kurus Narve di pojokan dinding sel tahanan. Narve tak bergeming, tetap menatap kosong dinding bebatuan disinari cahaya kekuningan, efek obor yang tersemat di dinding sel tahanan. Sosok yang melemparkan gundukan tersebut, berjongkok. Memungut benda itu, dan menyodorkannya pada Narve.

"Makanlah."

Narve melirik singkat menggunakan ekor mata pada pemilik suara bariton khas tersebut, sosok laki-laki berkulit putih. Bermata'kan langit kelam, wajah tampan, dengan rambut hitam walau tertutupi topi khas tentara Jepang. Cih! Bukan pemandangan asing. Laki-laki sok baik hati yang sering mengunjungi dirinya tengah malam jika ditahan oleh prajurit Jepang. Tak lebih 2 detik, Narve kembali memalingkan wajah, mengabaikan.

Sang prajurit jepang diam, ia tahu pengucapan bahasa Indonesia-nya tidak baik (sangat buruk malah), tapi ia yakin, lelaki pirang itu mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Makan." Ucap laki-laki itu lagi. Masih gigih menyodorkan benda yang ternyata ubi rebus, jatah makanan para perkerja.

"Aku tidak mau makan dari tangan penjajah."

Di balik wajah datar prajurit, tersimpan tanya akan perkataan laki-laki pirang itu. 'Apakah ia menolak?'. Mungkin 'ya', sebab dilihat dari wajah penuh goresan itu pun, prajurit tahu ia berkata 'tidak'. Dalam diam, sang prajurit mengupas kulit kemerahan ubi rebus, menyodorkan daging putih ubi rebus kemulut Narve. Narve tak menolak, tak pula menyambut suapan dari prajurit. Membiarkan potongan ubi tersebut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya saja.

"Kamu belum makan."

Narve tetap bungkam, kedua mata biru seterang lautan perlahan sirna. Tenggelam oleh kelopak mata berkulit tan eksotis. Pura-pura terlelap, adalah cara ampuh mengusir sang prajurit dari sel tahanan, itu yang terpikirkan oleh Narve. Prajurit merogoh saku celana, meraih sebuah sapu tangan yang kemudian dibungkuskan-nya ubi rebus itu menggunakan sapu tangan. Bungkusan ubi, ia letakan di bawah lantai, dekat kaki Narve. Setelahnya sosok itu pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan ruang sel.

.

Belum sembuh luka robek di pergelangan kaki, pemuda pirang tersebut kembali bersitegang dengan pihak musuh. Kali ini, bukan Narve yang terseret dalam permasalahan. Tetapi seorang buruh pemetik kopi yang juga rekan kerja Narve, beradu mulut dengan prajurit Jepang. Dan Narve yang tak ingin keributan semakin bertambah panjang, berinisiatif melerai dengan menahan tubuh pria berbadan tegap tersebut.

Prajurit memiliki pipi besar seperti bakpau, menodongkan senjata api sembari berteriak lantang. Seperti tak terima atas sikap pembangkangan laki-laki pribumi. Buruh kopi itu pun tak mau kalah, balas berteriak. Narve sempat kualahan, tak sanggup menahan tubuh rekan-nya yang bergerak maju, hendak memukul prajurit. Bunyi pelatuk terdengar, membuat Narve dan beberapa buruh kopi lainnya berhamburan kearah si rekan, berusaha menenangkan suasana yang semakin tak terkontrol.

Sosok laki-laki berseragam serupa tiba-tiba berteriak, berjalan cepat kearah prajurit yang sedang menodongkan pistol kearah buruh pemetik kopi. Laki-laki bermata _onyx_ menarik kerah seragam si prajurit dan mendesis tepat di wajahnya menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Narve memang tak mengerti bahasa sang penjajah bumi pertiwi sekarang, namun bila didengar lebih seksama, nada mengancam sangat terasa hingga bulu kuduk Narve pun meremang dengan sendirinya.

Sang prajurit yang merasa tersudut dengan ancaman laki-laki berkulit pucat segera menarik diri, menyingkir dari keramaian. Di saat laki-laki berambut hitam membalikan badan menghadap kearah Narve. Para buruh kopi langsung membubarkan diri melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

"Narto, kamu baik-baik saja?" Narve tersenyum manis, melihat laki-laki pribumi (teman sesama pemetik kopi) menghampiri dirinya. 'Narto' adalah sebuah nama Indonesia yang diberikan para buruh pemetik kopi kepada Narve. Karna memiliki nama yang sulit diucapkan, para buruh pun berinisiatif memberikan 'panggilan' lain pada Narve. Tidak mengubah nama asli Narve, namun harus tetap ada unsur 'Indonesia'. Dan Narto adalah pilihan tepat, meski dalam bentuk pelafalan, Narto dan Narve sangat berbeda.

Sang rekan yang menjadi biang kerusuhan menghentakan kedua tangan Narto kasar, membalikan tubuh ke belakang sambil membenturkan bahu, menjadi tanda bila ia tak suka Narto mencampuri urusannya. Kedua mata _sapphire_ Narto memicing tajam, melihat laki-laki yang sering mendatangi dirinya di sel tahanan kini tepat dihadapannya. Mungkin sudah seharusnya, ia mempertanyakan sikap si lelaki yang kerap kali hadir di mana pun ia berada selama lebih dari 11 bulan terakhir.

Setelah meminta sang sahabat, Anwar untuk kembali ke perkebunan kopi tanpa keberadaan dirinya. Narto pun mulai angkat bicara. "Apa mau mu?"

Prajurit tersebut mendudukan diri di samping bangku panjang tempat para buruh beristirahat, melepaskan topi yang ia pakai, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanan kearah Narto. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Alis Narto bertaut bingung. Mungkinkah alasan prajurit Jepang yang sering berkeliaran didekatnya selama 11 bulan terakhir hanya karna ingin berkenalan dengan dirinya?

"Narto."

Walau batin telah berpegang teguh tak akan menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, namun tanpa Narto sadari, tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendiri. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, menarik kembali tangan kanan saat mengetahui sosok Narto telah duduk di sampingnya. Setelah sesi perkenalan, Sasuke terdiam. Memilin topi dikedua tangan tanpa berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berada di sini?"

Sasuke tetap diam, terus memilin ujung topi dalam keheningan. Lebih dari 2 menit mendiamkan pertanyaan Narto, Sasuke pun bersuara. "Kau menderita?"

Narto tersenyum mengejek. "Mata kalian telah tertutup, sehingga tidak menyadari penderitaan kami, heh?!"

Sasuke kembali diam, tak mampu menjawab. Keterdiaman Sasuke bukanlah karna ia terpojok oleh perkataan Narto, tetapi lebih ditekankan ia tak memahami apa yang diucapkan oleh Narto. Kendala bahasa menjadi ancaman bagi Sasuke untuk mengungkapkan buah pemikirannya. Walau hanya mampu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat dasar, tapi bagi Sasuke hal itu adalah modal yang besar untuk bercakap dengan sosok pencuri hatinya saat datang ke Indonesia kali pertama.

Narto yang asyik menatap hamparan langit biru, terlonjak menyadari Sasuke telah berdiri memakai topi. Bergegas berlari kearah depan melihat sebuah mobil truk terparkir di ujung jalan perkebunan kopi.

_Pada Mei 1940, awal Perang Dunia II, Belanda diduduki oleh Nazi Jerman. Hindia-Belanda mengumumkan keadaan siaga dan di bulan Juli mengalihkan ekspor untuk Jepang ke Amerika Serikat dan Inggris. Negosiasi dengan Jepang yang bertujuan untuk mengamankan persediaan bahan bakar pesawat gagal di Juni 1941, dan Jepang memulai penaklukan Asia Tenggara di bulan Desember tahun itu. Di bulan yang sama, faksi dari Sumatra menerima bantuan Jepang untuk mengadakan revolusi terhadap pemerintahan Belanda. Pasukan Belanda yang terakhir dikalahkan Jepang pada Maret 1942._

.

**Batavia, 4 Januari 1941.**

Tak lagi mendapat kabar mengenai Batavia sejak 11 bulan yang lalu, kini Narto bisa mengetahui kota kelahiran sang ibu telah berubah banyak. Dari yang dulu ramai, kini telah menyepi. Narto melirik kearah belakang, di mana sosok laki-laki meringis kesakitan menahan sakit. Anwar, telah banyak mengalami penderitaan diusia belia. 15 tahun, harus menanggung siksaan kerja paksa dengan upah sepotong singkong rebus dimakan sehari sekali setiap hari. Narto tak habis pikir, hanya karena terlambat mengantarkan biji kopi siap panen. Tentara Jepang tega menghukum Anwar. Anwar sedang demam, selayaknya mereka harus memaklumi kondisi itu. Bagaimana pun juga Anwar adalah manusia, bukan mesin yang terus diforsir sedemikian rupa.

Berbekal keyakinan dan niat yang kuat. Narto menyelinap di malam hari kedalam truk pengangkut kopi saat pengawasan prajurit melenggang. Pengiriman biji kopi harus cepat, tidak boleh terlambat mengingat jarak tempuh cukup jauh ke _central Batavia_. Dan sekarang di sinilah Narto dan Anwar berada, menelusuri kota Batavia yang sepi mencari klinik terdekat.

Narto mendobrak pintu klinik. Berlari menuju meja resepsionis. "Dokter! Tolong! Tolong teman saya." Mohon Narto pada seorang wanita pribumi.

Si wanita penjaga meja resepsionis nampak terkejut diawal mendengar teriakan Narto. Namun tak berlangsung lama sebab, raut wajah si wanita berubah tegas, tak mengumbar senyum secuil pun. "Tidak ada kamar kosong untuk rawat inap."

"Tidak ada kamar pun tak apa! Asalkan teman saya diperiksa. Dia terluka, dan juga demam. Suhu-nya tinggi, sudah dikompres tapi tidak juga turun. Tolong teman saya. Tolong!"

"Dokter tidak berada di tempat." Potong si wanita cepat. "Silahkan cari klinik lain."

Emosi melihat resepsionis terkesan menghalanginya, Narto memukul keras meja resepsionis. Mengundang berpasang-pasang mata mendelik kearahnya karna membuat kegaduhan. "Teman saya sedang sakit! Bagaimana bisa anda tega menghalangi orang yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan!"

"_Wat niet_, Ayu _(Tidak apa, Ayu)_." Sesosok laki-laki dewasa berusia lebih dari 50 tahun berjalan mendekati Narto. "Rawatlah pemuda itu. Semua biaya, biarlah saya yang menanggung."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Anwar langsung dilarikan ke sebuah ruang rawat internsif. Narto duduk manis, tepat di samping laki-laki bersurai putih menggenakan stelan jas hitam. Menunggu Anwar selesai diperiksa dari luar ruangan, tepat di bangku panjang.

"Ernest François Eugène Douwes Dekker."

Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum, menatap Narto penuh kewibaan khas seorang laki-laki matang. Persis seperti Michael Van Miseergch semasa hidup, begitulah pikir Narto. "Bagaimana kau tahu, anak muda."

"Seluruh orang-orang Stovia tahu siapa anda. Seorang pendiri _Indische Partij_ hingga organisasi seperti Budi Utomo kehilangan kekuatan progesifnya." Narto tahu, sungguh tidaklah sopan berbicara dengan orang besar menggunakan kata-kata frontal. Terlebih sosok laki-laki berkebangsaan Belanda seperti Douwes Dakker, salah satu karakter kuat penyeru kemerdekaan Indonesia sejak zaman kolonial dengan sepak terjang melalui tulisan-tulisannya yang sangat pedas mengkritik penguasa.

"Banyak yang tidak kau ketahui tentang dunia, nak." Ucap Douwes menyenderkan punggung ke dinding koridor. "Sahabatku, Cipto Manungkusumo pernah bercerita, 'Budi Utomo kehilangan progesif-nya akibat terjadi keretakan antara kaum konservatif dan kaum progesif yang diwakili oleh golongan muda. Perpecahan Idelogi dengan Cipto menginginkan Budi Utomo sebagai organisasi politik yang harus bergerak secara demokratis dan terbuka bagi semua rakyat Indonesia, tidak dapat diterima oleh Radjiman yang ingin menjadikan Budi Utomo sebagai suatu gerakan kebudayaan bersifat Jawa."

Douwes menatap Narto yang kini menautkan kedua alis bingung, tidak mengerti seorang Douwes Dakker mau bercerita banyak karena perkataan frontal Narto. "Cipto tidak menolak kebudayaan Jawa, tetapi yang ia tolak adalah kebudayaan keraton yang feodalis. Cipto mengemukakan bahwa sebelum persoalan kebudayaan dapat dipecahan, terlebih dahulu diselesaikanlah masalah politik."

Laki-laki berkumis lebat itu menggenggam erat tongkat kayu di tangan sembari mengetuk-ngetuk lantai marmer. Ingin menghilangkan suasana jenuh saat menceritakan kisah sang sahabat terbaik. "Pernyataan-pernyataan Cipto saat itu dianggap radikal. Gagasan-gagasan Cipto menunjukkan rasionalitasnya yang tinggi, serta analisis yang tajam dengan jangkauan masa depan, belum mendapat tanggapan luas. Untuk membuka jalan bagi timbulnya persatuan di antara seluruh rakyat di Hindia Belanda yang mempunyai nasib sama di bawah kekuasaan asing, ia tidak dapat dicapai dengan menganjurkan kebangkitan kehidupan Jawa. Sumber keterbelakangan rakyat adalah penjajahan dan feodalisme."

"Kemudian, beliau memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan _Indische Partij_?"

Douwes mengangguk. "_Indische Partij_ adalah organisasi melingkup semua kalangan. Hak mu untuk membenci Belanda. Tapi harus kau tahu nak, salah jika kau berpikiran, saya mendirikan _Indische Partij_ hanya untuk kepentingan orang Belanda. Mengangkat derajat kaum peranakan Indo yang didiskiriminasi oleh bangsa _Naderland, Indische Partij_ juga menuntut kemerdekaan semua golongan, tak hanya kaum Indo dan pribumi, tapi semua masayarakat Indonesia." Douwes Dakker memalingkan wajah kearah Narto, menepuk pundak pemuda yang tertunduk tersebut hingga saling menatap satu sama lain. "_Uw naam? (Nama mu?)_"

"Narto."

Douwes merekahkan senyum, menatap pintu ruang rawat dengan kepala mengangguk pelan. "Betapa menyenangkan memiliki nama Indonesia."

"Tuan, tahu saya bukan orang bumiputra?"

Douwes tergelak, menyenandungkan tawa renyah dari bariton khas-nya yang indah. "Penampilanmu menjawab pertanyaanmu, nak. Seorang peranakan Indo, bisa membedakan orang yang serupa dengan dirinya."

Narto terperangah, baru menyadari sebuah fakta penting bahwa Douwes Dakker adalah peranakan Belanda dengan ibu seorang pribumi, seperti hal-nya dirinya sendiri.

_6 Januari 1941, Belanda menangkap Thamrin, Douwes Dekker dan beberapa tokoh nasionalis lain. Thamrin meninggal di tahanan lima hari kemudian. Douwes Dekker diasingkan ke Suriname. Pengrekrutan besar-besaran pemuda bangsa oleh pihak Jepang terjadi pada tanggal 3 Oktober 1943, dipimpin Panglima Tentara Ke-16, Letnan Jendral Kumakichi Harada yang saat itu dinamakan Tentara Sukarela Pembela Tanah Air atau PETA. _

_._

_._

**Bogor, 12 Januari 1944.**

Pelatihan pasukan PETA di pusatkan di kompleks militer Bogor yang diberi nama _Jawa Bo-ei Giyûgun Kanbu Resentai_. Di mana setiap hari pemuda-pemuda bumiputra mengisi aktivitas keseharian dengan bergelut berbagai materi serta pelatihan Militer dari tentara Jepang. Narto yang berdomisili di Batavia ikut terjaring berserta pemuda-pemuda lainnya.

Di dalam badan kemiliteran, tidak semulus perekrutan orang-orang Jepang. Strata sosial serta perselisihan perhial kewarganegaraan masih menjadi permasalahan bila dua kubu berbeda bertemu dalam satu tempat. Inilah yang dialami oleh Narto dan teman-teman seperjuangan menghadapi sikap-sikap tentara Jepang. Sering kali bila pihak yang mempunyai stok kesabaran menipis, terlibat perkelahian dengan prajurit Jepang, dan tentu saja hukuman mutlak untuk pihak pribumi menjadi akhir penyelesaian. Tidak adil memang, terlebih pasukan tentara Jepang lah sering mengawali pemicu kerusuhan pada tentara PETA. Sikap congkak, angkuh, dan cara pandang merendah dari tentara Jepang itu lah hal yang membuat Narto serta teman-teman naik pitam.

"Naruto."

Panggilan dari luar jendela gedung peristirahatan mengusik ketenangan sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang. Tahu gerangan seseorang memanggil dirinya, Narto pun lekas beranjak, meninggalkan tempat tidur menuju pintu keluar. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggil nama Narto dengan sebutan Naruto adalah...

"Sasuke?"

Laki-laki bersurai hitam masih mengenakan seragam prajurit Jepang sedang mendongkakkan wajah menghadap angkasa kegelapan, memalingkan wajah kebelakang. Salah seorang pengkoordinir prajuit PETA, tangan kanan Laksamana muda terkenal dikalangan bala tentara Jepang, prajurit AL (Angkatan Laut) Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" Tawar Sasuke. Hampir satu tahun memperlajari bahasa Indonesia sejak terakhir bertemu Narto, Sasuke mengalami kemajuan pesat. Meski dalam pelafalan masih didominasi logat Jepang, asalkan bisa mempergunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan lancar, baginya tidak masalah.

Narto mengangguk, berjalan perlahan beberapa langkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Paham ajakan-nya diterima, Sasuke ikut melangkah, berjalan berdampingan di sisi Narto. Narto tidak habis pikir, ia yang dulu membenci masyarakat kolonial menjajah Indonesia entah kenapa kini terjebak kembali kedalam lingkaran pusat 'pengecualian'. Benci dengan Belanda, tapi membuat pengecualian terhadap orang-orang teristimewa mengisi hati. Dan sekarang, ia membenci Jepang, tapi ia juga membuat pengecualian pada satu sosok. Tidak ia pungkiri, kegigihan Sasuke yang terus berada di antara kehidupannya, membuat ia luluh juga. Mencairkan kebekuan hati karna berpendapat, 'Sasuke adalah sosok berbeda'. Narto pun mulai menetapkan, Sasuke adalah orang yang pantas mengisi 'pengecualian' tersebut.

"Terima kasih..."

Sasuke yang menikmati hembusan angin malam, menghentikan langkah kaki, memandang Narto dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi. "Untuk apa?"

Narto tersenyum, tetap melangkahkan kaki kearah pepohonan rindang. "Terima kasih karna telah membiarkan aku bebas." Sasuke diam, tak membalas perkataan Narto untuk memperjelas pernyataan tersebut. Ia yakin, Narto belum selesai dengan kalimatnya. "Aku tahu, saat menyelinap di truk pengangkut kopi, kau melihat ku."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, kembali melangkah cepat agar berjalan bersisian di sebelah Narto. Sembari memasukan kedua tangan di saku celana, Sasuke pun berkata. "Kau bilang menderita."

Narto menghentikan langkah kaki dengan Sasuke terus melangkah hingga jarak keduanya hanya 5 langkah saja saat Sasuke turut berhenti. "Kurasa, kau sudah tahu jawaban, kenapa aku melakukan itu."

Air muka Narto berubah menyendu. "Tapi kena-"

"Jangan tanyakan 'kenapa'!" Potong Sasuke cepat, masih membelakangi Narto tanpa berniat memandang manik sejernih samudra. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi, sedikit kesal pada diri sendiri karna tak bisa mengontrol nada suara. "Karena aku pun, tidak tahu." Lanjutnya lemah.

Narto memalingkan wajah. Merasa suasana melingkupi keduanya terasa tak nyaman. Kaku, canggung, dan sungguh ia pun kini tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia bingung, bingung akan perasaan lain yang menyusup ke relung hati. Tak terbaca, tak terpikirkan, hanya menyeruak, menguncang aneh aliran darah tubuhnya.

Ia tahu, keberadaan dirinya dan Sasuke, ada benang pengikat satu sama lain dalam hubungan tak kasat mata. Sulit teraba. Karna tertutupi pemikiran-pemikiran bersifat rasional. Ahh, mungkinkah Sasuke melakukan hal demikian karena memiliki kebesaran moral yang tinggi pada sesama manusia? Simpati pada nasib pemuda bangsa berjuang melawan penjajah demi meraih kemerdekaan yang merupakan hak setiap bangsa? Entahlah, bagi Narto hanya Sasuke lah mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

_12 Agustus 1944, Kepala Kantor Penghubung Rikugun (AD) dan Kaigun (AL) di Jakarta, Laksamana Tadashi Maeda dihukum selama 1 tahun, karena dipersalahkan melanggar perintah Angkatan Perang Sekutu dalam mempertahankan status quo Hindia Belanda. Pemerintahan Jepang mengalami desakan dari berbagai pihak, pemberontakan-pemberontakan yang dipicu persoalan pengumpulan padi, Romusha maupun Heiho yang dilakukan secara paksa dan di luar batas perikemanusiaan, mulai dilancarkan beberapa petinggi pelopor kemerdekaan dan organiasasi National pembentukan Jepang diseluruh wilayah Indonesia. PETA yang awalnya didirikan untuk membantu pemerintahan Jepang di medan perang, kini laksana bumerang. Melakukan perlawanan tiga titik penting wilayah Indonesia yaitu Blitar (29 Februari 1945), Meureudu-Pidie, Aceh (November 1944), dan Gumilir, Cilacap (April 1945). Perlawanan Peta menyebar, membakar semangat patriot hingga perlahanan Indonesia mengendus kemenangan saat Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dibom sekutu pada tanggal 6 Agustus 1945_.

.

.

Pada 9 Agustus 1945 Soekarno, Hatta dan Radjiman Wedyodiningrat diterbangkan ke Vietnam untuk bertemu Marsekal Terauchi. Mereka dikabarkan bahwa pasukan Jepang sedang menuju kehancuran tetapi Jepang menginginkan kemerdekaan Indonesia pada 24 Agustus. Sementara itu, di Indonesia, Sutan Syahrir telah mendengar berita lewat radio pada tanggal 10 Agustus 1945, bahwa Jepang telah menyerah kepada Sekutu. Para pejuang bawah tanah bersiap-siap memproklamasikan kemerdekaan RI, dan menolak bentuk kemerdekaan yang diberikan sebagai hadiah dari Jepang. Saat Soekarno, Hatta dan Radjiman kembali ke tanah air pada tanggal 14 Agustus 1945, Syahrir mendesak agar Soekarno segera memproklamasikan kemerdekaan. Namun Soekarno belum yakin bahwa Jepang memang telah menyerah, dan proklamasi kemerdekaan RI saat itu dapat menimbulkan pertumpahan darah yang besar, dan dapat berakibat sangat fatal jika para pejuang Indonesia belum siap.

Para pemuda pejuang, termasuk Chaerul Saleh salah satu prajurit PETA yang tergabung dalam gerakan bawah tanah kehilangan kesabaran, dan pada dini hari tanggal 16 Agustus 1945 mereka menculik Soekarno serta Hatta, dan membawanya ke Rengasdengklok, yang kemudian terkenal sebagai peristiwa Rengasdengklok. Di sini, mereka kembali meyakinkan Soekarno bahwa Jepang telah menyerah dan para pejuang telah siap untuk melawan Jepang, apa pun risikonya.

Malam harinya, Soekarno dan Hatta kembali ke Jakarta, bertemu dengan Jenderal Moichiro Yamamoto dan bermalam di kediaman Laksamana Muda Maeda Tadashi. Dari komunikasi antara Hatta dan tangan kanan komandan Jepang di Jawa ini, Soekarno dan Hatta menjadi yakin bahwa Jepang telah menyerah kepada Sekutu, dan tidak memiliki wewenang lagi untuk memberikan kemerdekaan.

"Kenapa Tadashi-sama melakukan semua ini?" Sasuke saat ini berada dalam kediaman Laksamana muda melihat tokoh-tokoh pergerakan, anggota BPKI dan beberapa pimpinan pemuda Menteng 31, Cikini 71 dan Prapatan 10, serta beberapa wartawan juga prajurit PETA berkumpul di ruang rapat. "Rela ditahan karena mempertahankan status quo Hindia-Belada, memberi Jaminan keamanan serta mempersitahkan mereka menggunakan kediaman anda. Kenapa anda lakukan ini?"

Laksaman muda menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, berjalan kearah ruangan lain agar tak menganggu aktivitas 'tamu rumahnya'. "Kau adalah prajurit ku yang setia. Terus mendampingi ku dikala badai menghampiri. Laki-laki peranakan Indo itu, ku yakin ia sangat berarti bagimu."

Melihat senyum diterukir tulus diwajah objek pengabdiannya, Sasuke tercenung. Mungkinkah, Laksamana Muda melakukan semua ini untuk-

"Anggap ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, atas pengabdianmu Sasuke."

-perasaan yang ia miliki pada Narto?

Maeda menghempaskan tubuh keatas kursi jati, mengambil cangkir teh di atas meja lalu menyesapnya. "Kemerdekaan adalah hak segala bangsa. Jepang, tidak pantas merampas milik Indonesia. Mereka telah berjuang Sasuke... Selayaknya sesama manusia, kita harus mendukung upaya keras mereka melawan ketidak-adilan."

Sasuke langsung membungkuk-kan tubuh. Memberi penghormatan sebesar-besarnya pada sang perwira yang ia junjung tinggi diantara kalangan militer Jepang atas kebaikan hati rela mengorbankan diri demi keberadaan sosok yang ia sayangi. "_Arigatou Teitoku_."

Maeda menganggukkan kepala penuh wibawa, merespon ucapan terima kasih sang prajurit kepercayaan. "Pergilah ke markas utama. Keberadaan Moichiro Yamamoto di kediaman ku pastilah banyak mengundang kecurigaan. Pastikan, rencana mereka tidak tercium oleh orang-orang kita." Setelah membungkuk-kan badan disertai ucapan terima kasih tiada henti-hentinya, Sasuke pun beranjak. Hendak meninggalkan kediaman Laksamana seperti yang dititahkan.

"Sasuke?"

Laki-laki berkulit putih menghentikan langkah kaki ketika mendengar panggilan dari arah belakang. Di koridor belakang halaman rumah Maeda, Sasuke melihat laki-laki yang selalu menyita pikiran dikala malam tiba hadir didepan kedua mata. "Naruto..." Yah, sosok tersebut adalah seorang kaum Indo dan juga pasukan PETA, salah satu pihak yang ikut andil penculikan bung Karno.

"Ingin pergi kemana?" Narto memberanikan diri memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, hingga kini ia bisa melihat jelas sorot mata tegas dari bola _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Kembali ke markas utama, memastikan keberadaan kalian tidak boleh diketahui oleh pihak kami."

Sasuke menatap manik biru disukai-nya berkaca, mewakili perasaan lelaki pirang yang mengisyaratkan rasa haru teramat luar biasa. "Terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau terus berterima kasih padaku, Naruto?" Sebut Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tak membelai pipi Narto mengingat jarak yang terpaut dekat.

"Karena kau selalu membantu ku setiap kali kita bertemu."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan kelantai pijakan kakinya, "Kau bilang menderita."

"Tapi kenapa kau peduli padaku?" Potong Narto tak puas. Dulu saat di barisan militer PETA, di mana setiap kali Sasuke selalu menyelamatkan dirinya dari kesulitan, Sasuke terus memberikan jawaban yang sama jika ia tanyai 'Apa alasan sebenarnya'. "Kenapa kau tidak mau melihat ku menderita?"

Sasuke paham, sejak peristiwa di mana ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Narto. Sasuke tahu, perasaan simpati yang ia berikan pada Narto menyimpan arti 'lebih'. Pertama kali bertemu, Sasuke telah terjerat akan 'rasa' itu. Namun mengingat kondisi, kemungkinan-kemungkinan pemikiran berdasarkan fakta 'diri', serta rasa rasionalitas tinggi. Ia terus membuang, mengeyahkan, serta tidak menerima 'rasa itu'. Sasuke secara tak sadar, telah menutup diri dari perasaan yang tercipta awal mereka berjumpa.

Setelah menyadari akan 'rasa itu', Sasuke memilih bungkam. Bukan karna tak mampu mengutarakan apa yang ia rasa. Bukan juga Sasuke merasa, perasaan yang ia miliki tidak pantas dijalankan seperti manusia lainnya karna rasa yang ia rasakan berbeda. Sungguh Sasuke sangat merasa tertekan, tersiksa, tak bisa menyampaikan isi hati. Bila boleh egois, Sasuke bisa saja meluapkan semuanya hingga tak satu pun tersisa. Akan ia lakukan, jika memang ketidak-pedulian akan apa yang terjadi kedepan tak lagi membatasi diri.

Tapi lagi-lagi pemikiran buruk kembali menyita. Sasuke tidak takut jika Narto menganggapnya gila. Tidak takut jikalau menolak perasaannya. Terlebih tidak takut lagi bagi Sasuke bila Narto membenci dirinya. Konsekuensi atas suatu tindakan, harus ia terima walau baik atau buruk akan menimpa. Karena itulah bagian dari nilai hidup seseorang. Hanya saja menurut Sasuke, waktu untuk mengungkapkan semua 'rasa itu' tidak tepat.

Narto sedang berjuang melepaskan bangsa-nya dari belenggu kekuasaan Jepang, dan Sasuke tidak ingin Narto beranggapan, 'rasa itu' hanya permainan untuk menyakiti hatinya.

"Bila semua telah berakhir..." Sasuke menautkan telunjuk tangan kanannya pada telunjuk tangan kiri Narto.

Merasa ada sentuhan hangat, Narto pun mendongkak-kan wajah kebawah, di mana telunjuk Sasuke bertaut erat dengan telunjuknya. "Semua yang kau tanyakan, akan ku jawab, Naruto."

Di saat Sasuke menyebut namanya menggunakan logat Jepang, Narto merasa perasaan aneh menggelitik hati. Seakan ribuan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya, menerbangkan Narto ke awang-awang yang tak mampu terlukiskan oleh kata-kata. Ketika sentuhan hangat mengalir dari jemari tangan menghilang, Narto menarik lengan baju Sasuke. Membuat prajurit Jepang tersebut menghentikan niat hati yang ingin pergi.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Sasuke."

Hilang sudah keteguhan hati Sasuke. Menahan diri agar yang tak ingin menyentuh pipi lembut Narto, Sasuke mengingkari ikrar-nya sendiri ketika melihat sorot mata Narto meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan hati.

"Ya, aku berjanji Naruto." Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Narto, mengirimkan semua luapan perasaan yang ia miliki pada sosok pemuda matahari bermata'kan langit biru mempesona. Seorang laki-laki memiliki darah Belanda, musuh negara nya sendiri. Memiliki darah pribumi, negeri yang dijajah bangsa-nya. Dan memiliki semangat kebebasan bumi pertiwi, yang ingin dilenyapkan oleh penguasa matahari terbit.

Semua perbedaan layaknya langit dan bumi, tak akan mampu menghapus pengikat erat antara mereka berdua. **Cinta**, adalah benteng terkuat yang menyatukan segala perbedaan di muka bumi.

.

Menempuh perjalanan 15 menit, Sasuke sampai di markas utama. Aktivitas tentara militer masih seperti hari-hari lalu, dengan keadaan yang sama sebelum pengeboman Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dilakukan oleh pihak Amerika, meski hampir 1/4 pasukan sudah ditarik kembali ke negara asal. Dalam suasana lenggang tak banyak lagi penghuni tinggal, Sasuke tetap bersikap selayaknya. Mengirimkan laporan, mengecek persenjataan, dan juga kebutuhan-kebutuhan lain bersifat administrasi. Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke tak boleh menampakan gerstur mencolok. Sebab sejak penangkapan Laksamana Maeda tahun lalu, pengawasan pihak Jepang meningkat mengingat Sasuke adalah tangan kanan sang perwira muda.

Disaat akan melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang administrasi. Tiga orang prajurit Jepang tiba-tiba datang. Mengunci pergerakan Sasuke dari berbagai arah. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya tak suka diperlakukan sesuka hati oleh orang lain, memulai perlawanan, berusaha melepaskan diri. Kekuatan tak seimbang 3 melawan 1, Sasuke pun berberat hati mengikuti kemana ketiga prajurit akan membawanya.

Ruangan sepi bekas penyiksaan pembangkangan orang pribumi, menjadi pemberhentian terakhir perjalanan Sasuke. Sasuke didorong seenak hati oleh 3 prajurit hingga terjatuh membentur lantai. Satu orang prajurit mulai memasang rantai pada masing-masing pergelangan tangan Sasuke, sedangkan satu orang lagi membuka paksa baju seragam hingga tubuh sempurna terbalut kulit albaster dengan otot-otot kokoh dibagian-bagian seharusnya, terlihat. Seorang prajurit lainnya membawa satu buah ember berisi air es, dan dengan rasa tidak manusiawi mereka siramkan ketubuh Sasuke secara kasar.

Sasuke terdiam, tak menjerit, tak pula merintih kesakitan merasakan dinginnya es batu menghantam tubuh. Mengeluarkan rasa sakit bagi pihak 'musuh', adalah sebuah kelemahan diri. Dan Sasuke bersumpah tak akan pernah memperlihatkan-nya walau hanya secuil!

Pintu arah depan berderit, memunculkan seorang laki-laki berseragam coklat kehijauan masuk sambil menyambut cambuk dari salah seorang prajurit. "Apa yang direncanakan Maeda, Sasuke?"

Kolonel Isoroku Katagiri (Komandan pasukan Jepang), dalang dibalik penyiksaan kecil yang mereka lakukan terhadap Sasuke. Uchiha muda mendengus kasar. Memberi pandangan mencemooh pada sang Kolonel, tak peduli kedudukan pangkat Komandan pasukan Jepang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya yang hanya seorang prajurit bawahan. Bagi Sasuke, Isoroku tak lebih dari manusia hina, berhati iblis, otak segala pengeksekusian masyarakat pribumi dan pembantaian prajurit PETA saat penyerangan di Blitar.

Sadar senyuman Sasuke menantang batas kesabaran, Katagiri mempererat ganggang cambuk. Berjalan perlahan mengelilingi Sasuke selama sesaat. Begitu sampai di belakang, Katagiri mengayunkan ujung cambuk tepat mengenai punggung telanjang Sasuke.

"Uugh!" Ringis Sasuke menahan rasa sakit dibagian tulang bahu kiri. Selesai memberi satu cambukan, satu orang prajurit kembali menyiram Sasuke dengan air dingin berisi es batu.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku, Uchiha!" Desis Katagiri penuh nada mengancam. "Kenapa Jenderal Moichiro Yamamoto ada dikediaman Laksamana Maeda?"

Sasuke meludah sembarang arah, memberi penghinaan terang-terangan pada Katagiri. "Dan kenapa anda selalu ikut campur urusan orang lain, Komandan?"

'CTASS!'

Satu cambukan kembali bersarang. Sasuke meringis dalam diam. Mengigit bibir bawahnya erat menahan rasa terbakar dibagian belakang yang ia yakini telah meninggalkan jejak kemerahan. "Kau ingin menjadi pengkhianat Jepang, Uchiha! Membuat rendah harga diri bangsa mu, begitu!"

"Tak perlu dibuat rendah pun, tindakan Jepang telah rendah, begitu pula dengan dirimu sendiri." Balas Sasuke yang disambut hantaman bertubi-tubi dari cambuk Katagiri dan air es batu yang sengaja diguyurkan oleh dua orang prajurit.

Sasuke tak bergeming, tetap membungkam mulutnya disaat Katagiri melepaskan cambuk berkali-kali. Menimbulkan sensasi rasa perih dan panas, menjalar disekitar area punggung. Tak puas desakan-desakan yang ia buat untuk menyudutkan Sasuke tak ditanggapi sang empu informasi, Katagiri terus melayangkan cambuk membabi buta, berteriak keras menyerukan perintah secara lantang akan pertanyaan yang terus ia arakan pada Sasuke. Guyuran-guyuran air dingin berisi es batu terus mewarnai aksi penyiksaan, bahkan kepala Sasuke pun sengaja sang Komandan celupkan diair yang dingin untuk membuat Sasuke menyerah.

Sasuke tak mengalah, malah semakin berkeras diri bila mengingat sosok yang ingin ia lindungi. Katagiri adalah ancaman besar, jika ia mengetahui pergerakan bung Karno dikediaman Laksamana Maeda. Tidak hanya membahayakan tokoh-tokoh nasionalis saja, tapi juga membahayakan nyawa laki-laki yang ia cintai.

'Naruto...'

Disaat batin membisikan nama kekasih hati. Sasuke jatuh terduduk diatas lantai kotor terkena percikan darah. Punggung Sasuke terasa perih, panas, dan juga sakit akibat luka gores terkena cambuk yang juga disirami air garam oleh prajurit Jepang. Seperti tak pernah merasa puas, punggung Sasuke penuh lumuran darah kembali dicambuk oleh Katagiri.

Bunyi-bunyi riang pecutan cambuk serta rintihan kesakitan mengisi kekosongan ruang penyiksaan. Tak kuat menahan rasa sakit teramat menyiksa dari bagian punggung, Sasuke jatuh terbaring. Telungkup di atas lantai dengan dagu mendarat terlebih dahulu. Katagiri menyeringai penuh kemenangan, berhasil mengalahkan kekeras-kepalan'an Sasuke.

"Memilih menyerah, Uchiha?" Katagiri membuang cambuk sembarang arah, kemudian berjalan perlahan hingga berdiri tak jauh dari kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke melirikan ekor mata dengan pandangan dingin, menatap masih dengan tatapan sebelumnya, tatapan merendah!

"Da-lam mim-pi-mu, Kata-giri."

Katagiri yang dikuasi amarah tingkat tinggi, meraih balok kayu tak jauh dari jangkuan mata hendak ia libaskan menuju kearah kepala Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata, ingin mengingat sosok tercinta dalam detik-detik maut menjemput. Senyum miris tertampang, merasa marah pada diri sendiri karena tak mampu menepati janji yang ia ikrar-kan 3 jam lalu.

_'Gomen ne, Naruto...'_

.

Narto membalikan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sosok rupa seseorang yang serasa memanggil nama-nya. Sorot mata Narto menyendu, tangan kanan terbalut kulit tan ia tempel kan diatas tengah dada, merasakan detak jantung tiba-tiba memompa cepat hingga membuatnya terasa sakit dan sesak. 'Ada apa ini?' Batin Narto risau, mencengkram erat kemeja putih bagian dada yang ia kenakan.

"Narto." Narto memalingkan wajah kearah depan melihat salah seorang pejuang pasukan PETA menghampiri dirinya. "Siap-siaplah."

Narto mengangguk cepat. Bergegas menuju kesebuah kumpulan barisan, tepat di depan kediaman presiden pertama Indonesia, Ir. Soekarno. Semua orang-orang berkumpul, memberi penghormatan pada sang merah putih yang telah dijahit oleh tangan terampil ibu negara, Fatmawati. Narto membusungkan dadanya tinggi, memberi gestur hormat dengan tangan kanan menempel dipelipis kanan saat merah putih berkibar tertiup angin oleh 3 orang paskibraka. Setitik air mata mengenang, mengalir dengan deras mengharu biru mendengar kumandang kemerdekaan didengungkan oleh nyanyian indah mengalun merdu.

Indonesia menyerukan KEBEBASAN diri atas belenggu penjajahan pada dunia! Dan detik ini, merah putih akan terus berkibar dibumi pertiwi kini dan

selamanya...

_**Kami bangsa Indonesia dengan ini menjatakan kemerdekaan Indonesia.**_

_**Hal-hal jang mengenai pemindahan kekoeasaan d.l.l., diselenggarakan dengan tjara seksama dan dalam tempo jang sesingkat-singkatnja.**_

_**Djakarta, hari 17 boelan 8 tahoen 05**_

_**Atas nama bangsa Indonesia.**_

_**Soekarno/Hatta**_

.

.

.

Pada 22 agustus Jepang mengumumkan diri menyerah di depan umum, tepat di Jakarta pusat. Jepang melucuti senjata mereka dan membubarkan PETA serta Heiho. 3 hari sebelumnya, beberapa batalion PETA telah diberitahu untuk membubarkan diri. Esoknya, 23 agustus Soekarno mengirimkan pesan radio pertama ke seluruh negeri Indonesia. Membentuk angkatan bersenjata Indonesia pertama dari bekas anggota PETA dan Heiho, yaitu Badan Keamanan Rakyat. Akhir penghujung bulan agustus, Jepang menarik kembali seluruh prajurit yang tersebar diwilayah Indonesia.

"Kau bohong, Sasuke..."

Bisikan lirih seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang membaur bersama hembusan angin laut, pelabuhan tanjung priok. Dari iris biru sejernih lautan tergambar jelas rombongan kapal-kapal besar menjauh, mengarak menuju matahari terbenam seperti hendak membelah samudra luas. Mimik wajah sang lelaki menyendu, mengingat pencarian 30 menit lalu di banker kapal mantan sang penjajah, tak kunjung juga ia menemukan seseorang yang dicari. Sosok prajurit Jepang menempati posisi teristimewa dihati, mengumbar janji jika semua berakhir, ia akan mengungkapkan suatu hal yang menjadi beban pikir sang pemuda blonde sejak kali pertama bertemu sapa lewat tatapan mata. 13 hari pasca pembacaan teks proklamasi, seharusnya pria itu datang. Membuktikan janji terucap dibibir pucatnya saat berada di kediaman Laksamana Maeda.

"Kau bohong padaku, Sasuke..."

Tapi janji tinggalah janji. Berharap si lelaki menampakan diripun, Narto rasa percuma. Toh kenyataan telah menjawab semua. Sasuke tidak akan pernah datang.

"Kau bohong, padaku." Narto menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan perasaan hati pada dunia bahwa, ia sungguh kecewa Sasuke benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Meninggalkan diri dalam kebohongan atas janji palsu. Meninggalkan segala pertanyaan tak terjawab yang mengerogoti isi pikiran. Meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja setelah sengatan-sengatan aneh muncul disaat keduanya saling bersentuhan. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan dari semua itu...

Narto kembali ditinggalkan untuk kesekian kali oleh orang-orang tercinta.

"Kenapa kau bohong padaku Sasuke! Kenapa!"

Teriak Narto keras, tak peduli diantara kesunyian menemani, keheninganlah yang akan menjawab pertanyaan-nya.

"Kenapa harus sekarang! Setelah membuat ku merasakan hal itu, kenapa baru sekarang kau meninggalkanku! Kena-"

Entah terlalu emosi mengeluarkan semua isi hati atau memang benar-benar merasa tersakiti oleh keadaan, Narto yang semula berdiri tegak menantang keterdiaman, jatuh terduduk. Masih dalam posisi kepala tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah secerah mentari dilengan mungilnya dalam balutan duka.

"K-Kenapa... K-Kena-pa ka-u menyiksa ku seperti i-ini?" Rintih Narto dengan tubuh bergetar, didominasi isak tangis. "K-enapa, Sa-suke?"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti, berbaur dengan pekikan burung layang-layang dan gemuruh deburan ombak datang silih berganti. Seakan ingin menemani kesendirian sang pemuda yang menangisi takdir pahit digariskan Tuhan dalam ratapan pilu.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Naruto..."

Isak tangis Narto terhenti, mendengar alunan merdu nada bariton khas sosok dirindukan memasuki gendang telinga. Narto perlahan menengakkan kepala. Merasa tepukan telapak sepatu berbenturan material pasir terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Dan juga, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu."

Yakin suara yang ia dengar bukan halusinasi, Narto lekas beranjak. Membalikan badan memandangi objek laki-laki dewasa terbalut kemeja putih nampak memegangi siku lengan kiri. Melihat ruam biru kehitaman muncul diarea wajah tampan dihadapannya, pelupuk mata Narto menganak. Terpenuhi tumpukan air mata yang hendak jatuh mengetahui keadaan sang lelaki begitu mengiris hati.

"Sa-Sasu-ke..."

Sasuke setengah berlari, melangkah menebus hembusan angin laut menuju kearah Narto. Tangan kanan Sasuke terjulur, mencoba merengkuh tubuh ringkih dihadapannya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Manik biru Narto membulat sempurna, tak percaya sesuatu hangat dan lembut menyentuh tepat dibibirnya. Mengirim berjuta sengatan aneh menjalar seluruh tubuh saat bibir lembut Sasuke melumat pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Sasuke melepas sentuhan bibirnya. Kemudian menempelkan dahinya tepat didahi Narto hingga nafas hangat kedua insan tersebut membaur satu sama lain. "Itu jawaban 'kenapa aku peduli padamu, Naruto'."

Rangkulan tangan kanan Sasuke mengerat, membagi kehangatan pada Narto ditengah petang beranjak meninggalkan jejak jingga menjadi malam yang dingin. Narto diam, tak membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dilihat dari wajah pun, Sasuke paham Narto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Ku pikir kau telah pergi." Sebut Narto membalas keheningan yang menyeruak diantara mereka selepas Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaan hati.

Sasuke menatap mata sapphire Narto dalam. Penuh makna, hingga Narto sadari kekosongan yang ada di dalam dirinya selama 13 hari terakhir, hanya Sasuke lah yang bisa mengisi.

"Aku tidak akan bisa pergi, jika seseorang yang kucintai ada di sini."

Raut wajah Narto berubah drastis. Sedih tak terkira mengingat satu hal yang menjadi kendala hidup. "Kita laki-laki, Sasuke." Narto menundukan wajah menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Sasuke singkat sembari mengangkat dagu Narto menggunakan tangan kanan, melepas dekapan hangat yang tergantikan oleh tatapan penuh keyakinan dari Sasuke. Mengisyaratkan Narto bahwa mereka tak boleh mengalah dengan keadaan. "Aku ingin hidup bersama mu, Naruto."

Bohong jika Narto tak merasakan perasaan yang sama pada Sasuke. Setiap kali bersama sejak berada dibarisan PETA, Narto tahu kesempatan kecil yang ia berikan pada Sasuke dari segelintir orang-orang untuk memasuki kehidupan-nya telah menandakan perasaan lain menyelinap ruang hati. Narto bukannya tidak peka, hanya sulit diterka sebelum benar-benar merasa kehilangan sosok Sasuke 13 hari lalu.

"Di mana kita akan bernaung jika bersama, Sasuke? Kita berbeda, tak akan ada yang menerima."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengenggam erat tangan kiri Narto. Iris onyx kelam menatap Narto penuh cinta serta kasih sayang menguar teramat jelas dipandangan mata. "Izinkan aku membawamu, Naruto."

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, menyelami satu sama lain dalam kehangatan. Melebur dalam satu ikatan perasaan suci dinamakan cinta. Langit gelap disinari cahaya bulan memunculkan diri dari ufuk barat, menjadi saksi perjalanan seorang pemuda mengalami banyak derita ujian kehidupan mendapatkan nilai kebahagiaan. Dari seorang campuran Hindia-Belanda yang tertekan diskriminasi kaum dominan hingga memunculkan semangat nasionalisme melawan ketidak-adilan, menderita ditinggal orang terkasih, dijajah, dan disiksa sedemikian rupa oleh orang-orang Jepang, sampai melakukan perlawan.

Kini Narto mendapat kebebasan hidup. Bebas mengajar seperti yang ia inginkan. Bebas menjadi diri sendiri tanpa takut diskrimnasi oleh orang-orang hanya karena seorang kaum Indo. Bebas menjalani kehidupan dengan tenang tanpa ada penjajah. Dan bebas mencintai sosok 'sesama' yang kini mendampingi dirinya dalam ikrar ikatan suci seumur hidup hingga maut memisahkan.

.

.

.

*FIN*

* * *

.

"_Status quo" dalam konteks perang_

_1. Dalam perjanjian gencatan senjata antara pihak "X" dan "Y", disepakati bersama, bahwa daerah perbatasan harus dikembalikan ke "status quo ante bellum" (bahasa Latin) = "keadaan sebagaimana adanya sebelum perang" _

_2. Itu berarti: kedua pihak yang berperang harus menarik kembali pasukan masing-masing, sesuai dengan peta perbatasan yang semula berlaku sah sebelum perang._

Judul **'Multatuli'** saya ambil dari nama pena penulis novel terkenal mengenai kelamnya bangsa Hindia-Belanda bernama Eduard Douwes Dekker atau bisa disebut juga kakek dari Ernest François Eugène (EFE) Douwes Dekker. Multatuli berasal dari bahasa Latin dan berarti _Aku sudah menderita cukup banyak_ atau _Aku sudah banyak menderita_. Entah kenapa saat mengerti arti Multatuli, saya merinding. Jadilah saya berinisiatif mengambil judul tersebut, walau kisah yang saya gambarkan tidak sesuai dengan pengertian Multatuli itu sendiri *pundung.

Akhir kata, happy FID yang ke 5 Minna~ #tebar-tebar mercon.

.

.

* * *

**Omake**

_Ruang penyiksaan yang sepi, hanya terdengar nyanyian tetesan air menjadi penggambaran pahit dimana seorang laki-laki dipenuhi cairan merah sekujur tubuh terbaring tak berdaya. Hembusan nafas kecil dari bibir tipis sang prajurit menjadi tanda bahwa kehidupan masih bernaung diraga meski telah terkalahkan oleh derita fisik akibat orang-orang bermartabat keji. _

_"N-Na...ru...to..." _

_Lirihnya memanggil nama pujaan hati ditengah ambang batas kesadaraan tak mampu lagi menyelinap isi pikiran. Onyx yang selalu berkilau menantang hari kini meredup, bak kehilangan cahaya karena kondisi yang kian kritis. Sasuke tak mampu lagi bertahan, menahan sakit goresan tangan iblis Katagiri diseluruh tubuh sungguh menyiksa. Rantai pada pergelangan tangan semakin mencengkram urat nadi, tubuh remuk redam, dan tambahan luka sobek dipelipis kiri, Sasuke hanya manusia biasa. Ia akan mati juga bila disiksa sedemikian rupa._

_'Apakah aku akan mati, Tuhan?' _

_Batin Sasuke miris, meminta belas kasih dari sang pencipta akan adanya keajaiban. Bagi Jepang Sasuke mungkin pengkhianat, menurunkan derajat bangsa demi menolong negeri yang dijajah kaum-nya. Mati disini hanya akan meninggalkan cerita tanpa bisa dikenang, bisu karena tak ada yang mengetahui fakta kebenaran. Hanya dinding lah menjadi saksi, dan 'ia' tak bisa berkata. Meninggalkan kedua orang tua tanpa bangga, menjadi pengkhianat, dan berakhir tiada kisah indah dengan sosok tercinta. Mana yang lebih memilukan? _

_'Mungkin memang benar seperti ini akhirnya.' _

_Sasuke telah pasrah. Tak mungkin berharap lebih akan adanya perubahan. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, memohon perlindungan pada Kuasa Ilahi untuk yang terkasih nun jauh, agar bahagia, tak ada lagi yang menyakiti. Narto harus bahagia. Itulah yang ingin ia panjatkan sebelum terbang ke nirwana tertinggi menjauh dari dunia._

_'Clek!'_

_Derap langkah kaki satu orang bergema, masuk ke gendang telinga Sasuke. Berselang beberapa menit, tangan kanan Sasuke terasa ringan, tak lagi terbelenggu oleh beban berat menghimpit pergelangan nadinya. Bunyi hantaman benda besi membentur lantai terdengar, bersamaan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang meringan seperti di papah oleh seseorang. _

_Dengan kesadaran telah mencapai batas akhir, Sasuke menggerakan wajah ingin menatap sang penyelamat. Buram, itulah yang tertangkap pengheliatan Sasuke kali pertama memusatkan pandangan. Namun hanya sesaat. Senyum tipis merekah diwajah ketika berhasil mengetahui siapa gerangan sosok tersebut._

_'Ichiki Tatsuo...'_

...

Selimut hangat merengkuh tubuh, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke menatap butiran es menuruni langit. Alaska, 17 Desember 1947, musim dingin lebih cepat datang dibanding kota besar lain benua Amerika. Musim dingin tak selamanya dingin, begitulah pendapat Sasuke saat sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang mendudukan diri dipangkuannya.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, melebarkan selimut coklat seraya merengkuh tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Membagi kehangatan satu sama lain dalam satu buah selimut. "Tidak, hanya berpikir." Balasnya menopang dagu dipundak si pemuda. Mempertemukan kedua pipi hingga saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Diluar dingin, Sasuke. Masuklah." Pemuda berkulit coklat memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan sensasi hangat dari pipi sang 'suami'. Memandang suasana sore diteras rumah bergaya _Crenshaw House_, memang kebiasaan Sasuke. Namun tetap saja, suhu minus tiga derajat bukan termaksud suasana hangat. Narto tidak punya niat untuk melarang, hanya ia tak ingin Sasuke sakit.

"Sebentar lagi, Naruto." Narto diam, tidak ingin berusaha membantah. Biarlah untuk kali ini, ia mengalah. Menikmati dingin-nya hari ditengah kehangatan tubuh Sasuke. Narto memang membutuhkan itu setelah tak bertemu 9 jam tidak bertemu karena tuntutan perkerjaan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke semakin memeluk erat pinggang Naruto, memejamkan kedua mata tidak lagi menghiraukan langit semakin menggelap disertai gemulai turuannya salju. Bagi Sasuke, Narto adalah keindahan tak terlukiskan, lebih bernilai dibanding panorama alam disajikan semesta.

"Aku mendapat surat dari tuan Danudirja Setiabudhi." Ucapan Narto antara keheningan melingkupi, membangunkan kesadaran Sasuke.

Dengan sebelah alis terangkat, tanpa melepas kuncian tangan dipinggang ramping Narto, Sasuke berujar dalam tanya. "Danudirja Setiabudhi?"

Narto mengangguk, "Ya, Danudirja Setiabudhi. Nama Indonesia yang diberikan presiden Soekarno pada Ernest Douwes Dekker."

"Kupikir beliau masih di Suriname." Balas Sasuke mendapat gelengan kepala Narto.

"Beliau berhasil melarikan diri 21 Januari lalu. Sekarang ia menjadi sekretaris politik Perdana Menteri, dan berkat beliau, Anwar bisa mengeyam pendidikan bangku sekolah."

Sasuke tersenyum tulus, mendengar nada kelegaan terkandung disetiap kata-kata Narto. Satu kecupan lembut nan mesra dipipi, Sasuke daratkan. Mengisyaratkan pada kekasih bahwa ia turut senang, orang yang dianggap keluarga oleh Narto dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Narto mengumbar senyum bahagiaan tiada henti, mengusap pipi kanan Sasuke penuh cinta.

"Tuan Ichiki Tatsuo juga titip salam padamu."

Dagu Sasuke yang semula berteger dipundak Narto, beranjak. Menatap mata biru indah Narto sarat akan kilat kebingungan. Tentu saja Sasuke bingung bukan kepalang. Bagaimana bisa Ichiki Tatsuo seorang kebangsaan Jepang yang kini memilih menjadi pejuang Indonesia pada masa penjajahan menitip salam melalui surat Dakker?

"Tuan Ichiki bersahabat baik dengan Joseph Hassan, salah seorang kerabat Douwes Dakker. Mereka bertemu satu sel sewaktu ditawan oleh pihak Jepang." Jawab Narto singkat. Menambah intensitas usapan di pipi Sasuke, menenangkan.

Sasuke merawang kedepan, memandang butiran salju masih menghujani bumi. Narto menghembuskan nafas pelan, tetap tersenyum ceria menatap hamparan putih dihadapannya. "Tuan Ichiki sehat walafiat, bugar dan ia kini aktif membantu pemerintahan militer Indonesia." Jemari kedua tangan Narto menarik lingkaran tangan Sasuke agar semakin erat memeluknya. "Aku tahu, kau memikirkan keadaan beliau Sasuke. Begitu pun juga aku."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Menggesekan kembali pipinya ke pipi Narto. "Dan kita berdua senang, mereka baik-baik saja."

Narto tergelak keras seraya menganggukan kepala. "Kau benar."

Hening merajai. Menyelimuti keberadaan dua insan dimabuk asmara. Lampu-lampu dijalan raya menyala, menyinari para pejalan kaki dengan sinar kekuningan dari bohlam lima watt untuk lebih leluasa melangkahkan kaki ditengah angkasa raya mengarak gelap.

"Lalu... Apa yang mereka sampaikan?"

Narto merekahkan senyum tulus, menyorot sepasang muda-mudi bergandengan tangan menyusuri hujan salju dalam pandangan penuh binar kebahagian. Tidak mampu ditafsirkan namun bisa dirasakan. Bibir mungil tersebut bergerak melafalkan sebuah kalimat. Membuat _onyx_ Sasuke melebar seketika selama beberapa saat.

Sasuke menundukan kepala, tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum yang telah merekah bagai bunga. "Ayo, masuk kedalam." Ajak-nya mengenggam tangan Narto.

Pemuda mempunyai garis halus dipipi tertawa kecil, menganggukan kepala. Membiarkan lengan kokoh Sasuke mendekap tubuhnya dalam gendongan ala pengantin. Derit pintu pun kayu tertutup, dengan sinar cahaya lampu terbayang pada pantulan jendela kaca hingga menimbulkan kesan hangat diantara guyuran salju. Dari sederet beberapa jendela kaca rumah berdindingkan kayu tersebut, hanya satu jendela tak tertutupi gorden, menampakan sebuah kertas dipenuhi tulisan indah menyerupai kaligrafi berteger diatas meja.

Dikaki surat, tepat berada ditengah-tengah sebelum tanda-tangan si pengirim. Sepotong kalimat menjadi pesan tak terlupakan bagi kedua insan hingga akhir hayat menjemput. Memang telah umum dijabarkan, namun memberi makna tersendiri untuk yang ditinggalkan.

_'Berbahagia lah... _

_Naruto, Sasuke...'_


End file.
